


Heaven

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caught, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Shy Isak, Smut, a bit rough, even walks in on isak, loud isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak wants Even to finger him again. That's literally it.





	

Isak doesn't know how to tell Even that he really wants him to finger him again.  Like really bad. They have a couple times but the one time it was really good was at a party in someone's bedroom, so much for romantic and it was all Isak could think about and he needed Even to do it again. They were sucking each other off every time they got and Even would just give a little bit of time to opening him up before sex but it wasn't enough and he really wanted it to be like the the time at the party.

Isak felt like he was exposed to a new world when that happened. This is how he found himself in bed watching porn. He had his phone in his left hand with the volume low as he found a video upon about 20 minutes of searching; he wanted a video where the guys looked somewhat like a real couple. He licked his lips as he got comfortable on the bed as he clicked the video that he found in the _fingering_ tag.

He allow the video to play as he ran his fingers over his nipples for a bit waiting for the video to pick up. He caressed his stomach as his hands edged down to his waistband and under his briefs, pulling them down to make himself more comfortable.

The scene picked up to exactly what he was looking for. The top was opening up the bottom, taking his time. Upon teasing the bottom, he pushed his middle finger into the guy's ass and with time, kept adding an extra finger. Isak watched as the bottom continued to whimper and moan as the top picked up the pressure and pace of his fingers movement. Hearing the moans and watching the boy get exactly what Isak had been wanting for weeks made Isak hard and he began to touch himself. His eyes fell closed as he continued to stroke himself and his breathing began to pick up. He let out a small moan of Even's name as he bit his lip and ran his thumb over his tip and continued to get himself off.

Isak's stomach was contracting and his back arching slightly off the bed, when he heard his door open and his eyes immediately opened as he removed his hand from his dick, locked his phone and looked up at his shocked boyfriend standing in the doorway.

Isak groaned and crawled under the blanket as Even remained in the same spot, with his jaw dropped, processing the scene that just played out in front of him. When he finally processed what was happening, he realized he should stop staring into space and comfort his embarrassed boyfriend.

He took off his clothes except for his t shirt and boxer briefs and crawled in bed next to Isak, "Let me in, I want some blanket." Isak remained under the blanket but loosened his grip on it, allowing Even to get under. Even turned Isak's small body in his direction and kissed the boys lips, "Look at me."

Isak opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend, "What were you doing?" Even asked raising his brows. Isak's cheeks flushed as he shook his head.

"Do you watch porn?" Even asked.

 Isak shrugged, "Not really. Do you?" He asked.

"A bit, yeah." He answered as Isak was a little shocked, "Really? Why?"

Even laughed, "I dont know Isak, why does anyone watch it? To get off faster I guess." He answered.

"You don't think about me when you get off?" The younger boy asked. Even pecked Isak's lips and nodded, "I do but a visual always helps." Isak slowly nodded in understanding. Even reached over Isak's body to grab his phone and before Isak even realized what was happening, Even looked at his phone to see the porn he was watching. Isak groaned and hopped on top of Even to reach for his phone as Even held Isak back.

 _Intense Finger Fucking?_ , Even read out loud looking up weirdly at Isak.

Isak shrugged in response and pouted, "You weren't supposed to see it."

Even caressed Isak's hips as he threw the phone aside, "Are you into that?" He asked.

Isak leaned down on top of Even and buried his face in Even's neck, "I dont want to talk about it."

"Why not?" He seductively questioned as he ran his hand down Isak's back and grabbed his ass, and lightly touching his hole as the boy moaned and looked back at Even. 

"Talk to me or I wont do it." Even said softly and sensually as he continued to lightly touch Isak.

"I really want you to finger me and I've wanted it for a while now." He muttered.

"I do finger you, every time we have sex." Even said a little confused. He was only mildly disappointed that Isak wasn't okay enough in their relationship to share what he wanted out of sex.

"I know but like--I need more every time. And you do it to get me ready but like I wish it would last longer and you would--ya know, more fingers and stuff and like more intense." He shared licking his lips. "Is that okay?"

"Fuck, Isak. Of course, that's fucking okay. I just want to make you feel good, I wish you would have told me sooner before I had to walk in on you watching porn to find out." He said a little frustrated but glad he finally knows. 

"I just didnt know how to say it." He confessed.

"How about 'Even, I want you to finger me some more'?" Even asked. "What happened to complete honesty between us? I thought we were good."

"We are good, Even." He insisted and sighed. "I'm sorry okay,  I was embarrassed and I'll be sure to let you know when I want something."

Even nodded and pulled Isak down to his kiss his lips. Even gripped Isak's face as he dived his tongue in Isak's mouth and began to roughly make out with his boyfriend. Isak remained sat on top of Even, naked as the older boy reached over to get the lube.

Even poured some on his fingers and looked up at Isak, "I love your body." He said looking up at him lustfully, running the other hand, without lube down Isak's body, playing with his nipple softly. Even pulled Isak down so he was lying on to of him and Isak arched his back to give Even easier access. 

Isak pressed his lips against Even's and softly kissed his lip as he felt Even circle his hole and push a finger in. Isak moaned into the kiss as Even began to slowly move his finger. After a bit, Even added in another finger as Isak let out a soft whimper. His mouth fell open against Even's as he gripped his boyfriend's hair. 

Things started to pick up when Even added a third finger. He pushed another finger in and that's when Isak felt a stretch and he bit Even's lower lip as he moved his hips to thrust against his boy's fingers, "Right there baby." He nodded. "Keep touching me there."

Even began to ram his fingers in Isak's ass as the boy began to let out more frequent and louder moans. Even continuously pounded his fingers into his boy's hold watching the boy on top of him get flushed from sweat and the intensity of the feeling. Even turned them over in a swift motion so Isak was on his back and rapidly fingered his boy.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." He moaned out as he arched his back. He roughly gripped Even's wrist in attempt to control his movements and make the boy finger him faster. He needed to feel everything. "Baby, fuck yes. Oh my god, that feels so good." As the pleasure was getting overwhelming, Isak's legs instinctively closed as Even forced them back open to keep pleasuring his boy.

Even kissed down Isak's body slowly, continuing the movement of his fingers. Isak felt an emptiness in his ass but before he can curse Even out, he felt a wet tongue against him and yelled out a, "Holy fuck!!! Baby." He groaned out slowly as he looked down at his boyfriend, "What are you doing? We never even talked about this?"

Even pulled his mouth away and looked up at Isak, "Can I rim you?" Isak nodded, "Conversation done."  Even winked before diving back in to eat Isak out. 

He looked down at Even who was looking up at him with his mouth buried in his ass as Isak pushed strings of hair out of Even's face. He held Even by the back of his head as he bit his lip and tried to take breaths to adjust to the intensity of Even's tongue in him. When it all got too much again, his head fell back against the pillow. When Isak felt the orgasm building up and the intensity in the pit of his stomach, he let out a soft cry, "Even." He begged. "It's too much, its too muchhh." He whined as the boy pulled away and crawled back up Isak's body. Isak looked up at him breathlessly, wiping Even's wet mouth before pulling him down to kiss him.

In the midst of the kiss, Isak took Even's hand, pushing it down to his body, to his hole, and nodded at Even's face asking if he wanted it again. Even pushed three fingers in at once as Isak whimpered at the intrusion. Even angled his fingers inside of Isak so his palm was able to hold Isak and control his body. When he began to rapidly finger his boy, Isak's body moved along with the pace of Even's fingers, causing the younger boy to grip on to the sheet for some sort of balance. "Even, fuck!!!" He moaned. "Your fingers feel so good." He licked his swollen lips as he tightened his grip on the sheets. 

"Baby, baby. Slow down, Im going to cum." Isak choked out as Even ignored Isak's request as the boy came all over his stomach and the bed. He breathlessly wiped his sweaty forehead as he looked up at Even who went to sit in his lap. He looked down at Isak as he seductively sucked each of his fingers clean. Isak's eyes fell low as he whimpered watching his boy turn him on and pulled him down to bring him closer, "Don't make me hard again." He whimpered against Even's lips. 

"Was that good?" Even asked in his normal voice as if they didn't just have an absolutely mindblowing experiencing just now. "Do you wish you would have told me about this earlier?"

Isak nodded, "It was really really good. Fuck Even, your fingers and your mouth, god."  He said still shocked that it was even that good. 

Even nodded, "Don't underestimate me." He joked as he kissed his boy on the lips, "Let's take a shower." Even said pulling Isak out of the bed with him. They went to the bathroom and Isak sat on the counter of the sink as Even turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature. Isak pulled Even over to him to stand in between his legs. He fixed his messy hair staring up at him, "Can we do that again?" He asked.

Even nodded, "If you give me a strip tease or something. Give and take, baby." Isak laughed and nodded, "I am not stripping for you but I'll do something."  Isak compromised.

Even agreed with a smirk on his face, "Looking forward to it."


End file.
